vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Odin (God of War)
Summary Odin is an unseen antagonist in the 2018 God of War videogame, and is based on the mythical Norse figure of the same name. Similar to many of the Greek mythological figures from the same franchise, he is a far more sinister, barbaric, and cruel figure than his classic myth counterpart. He became the overarching antagonist in the event of God of War (2018) replacing Zeus. Though he never appeared physically in the game, he was mentioned and referenced many times by various characters like Atreus, Freya, and Mimir as a cruel, barbaric, power-hungry and megalomaniacal deity and the one who responsible for many suffering in the Nine Realms. He is the father of Thor, Baldur, and Týr, grandfather of Magni, Modi and Thrúd and the former husband of Frigg (Better known as Freya), Fjörgyn and an unnamed woman. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 2-C Name: Odin, The Allfather, The Raven King, Lord of the Hanged, One-Eyed King Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years old (has lived for millennia) Classification: Aesir, Ruler of Asgard, Norse God of Sky, War, Death, Wisdom, Poetry, and Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Homing Attack with Gungnir, Immortality (Type 1), Magic Mastery (Odin is an extremely powerful and skilled sorcerer, being a master of many magical arts, including ancient magics. He also learned Seiðr from Freya after they married and could even be more skilled than she is), Absorption (Can absorb people's knowledge by using magic), Darkness Manipulation (Created the Black Breath, a corruption of magic to act as a deterrent to those who wanted to reach the highest mountain in Midgard), Curse Manipulation (Cursed Freya to prevent her from leaving Midgard and turned the Valkyries into monstruous versions of themsleves), Power Nullification (Took away Freya's warrior spirit, making her unable to fight in any circumstances not even in self-defense), Sealing (Sealed the realms of Asgard, Svartalfeheim, and Vanaheim and trapped Mimir inside a tree), Summoning (Can summon ravens to observe and gather information from them across the realms), Creation (Created Midgard from Ymir's torn flesh and later created the realm of Asgard), Life Manipulation (Created the first humans Ask and Embla), Soul Manipulation (Holds control over the souls of Valhalla and restriced its access to only the best warriors who had died in battle), Possibly Elemental Manipulation (Presumably possesses this ability, given his kind's affinities with the forces of nature), Animal Manipulation (Commanded Skoll and Hati to chase the sun, orders his ravens to scout the realms), Ice Manipulation (The Eyes of Odin, ravens that observe the world and gather information for Odin and that he created himself, are made of ice), and likely many others Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Low Multiversal level (Killed the first Giant Ymir, described as a being of pure creation and chaos and from whom appeared every god, man and beast who came after, along with his brothers and used his flesh to create Midgard, an entire dimension co-existing with the other Realms within Yggdrasil, which transcends time and space and contains all the Nine Realms within its branches. Vastly stronger than Baldur and Tyr and at least comparable to Thor) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (As the strongest of the Aesir barring Thor, he should be superior to Baldur, who kept up with Kratos) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Low Multiversal (Stronger than Baldur and Tyr and is possibly stronger than his son Thor, the God of Strength. The only beings known to be stronger than him are Starkaðr, Fenrir and Surtr) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Low Multiverse level (Can only be killed by extremely powerful beings like Surtr or Fenrir or extremely powerful weapons. Took hits from Surtr and eventually killed him alongside his son Thor) Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His spear Gungnir Intelligence: Extremely High. Odin is extremely intelligent, being a master of sorcery and and a mighty warrior. He instantly figured out that Mimir had fooled him and tricked various beings across the Nine Realms to his own benefits, like the huntress Skaði. After his wedding with Freya, he learned her magic, experimenting it further and further to get more knowledge. His collection of prophecies about Ragnarök have made him aware of many things that could happen, allowing him to consider himself as all-seeing and all-knowing. Even Mimir, the smartest being alive in all the Nine Realms, admits his cleverness, saying that he is almost as clever as he thinks he is. Weaknesses: Extremely paranoid about anything he believes would threaten his rule and totally obsessed with knowledge and power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:God of War Category:Norse Gods Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Game Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Ice Users